


Will run, run

by ElleTheordore



Category: Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom, will graham - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Bottom Hugh Dancy, Bottom Will Graham, Drama, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance, Top Mads Mikkelsen, Yaoi, gayasfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleTheordore/pseuds/ElleTheordore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The office door opened<br/>Someone entered<br/>Hannibal closed the eyes<br/>It all ended<br/>But it was worth</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, despite of to belong to this fandom since 2009 (at least) this is my first fanfic on fandom. I hope that you enjoy!

The smell of iron and copper penetrated in Will's nose and left him dizzy. Hannibal was the assassin. The evidence was in his front, undeniable.

"No". He falls off. Why this scene let him so shocked? Was just blood and dead bodies. he doesn't wanted trivialize what was front him. But this is your day a day, he should not stay shaken.

Sat on the office chair. Thinker, don't stopped of pass the hand on hair.

"Doctor Lecter. This time, you will not run away."

"Are you sure Will?"

In a startle the younger arose from his chair and turned quickly. He did not know that the psychiatrist was there.

"You succumbed to madness ? What gave you the head to do this? You did not bother to hide the bodies! Why you don't escaped ?"

"Will sit down , you're nervous. " Hannibal walked a bit in the room and grabbed a glass of water "Drink it ."

Will simply threw the glass on the floor . "How can I calm down? Lecter , it's all over for you. Is that what you wanted ?"

"No."

"So why?"

"It's in my nature these acts. And well I needed to get your attention. Well I got was not it?" A smirk went all the doctor's face. 

"I do not understand. For what you needed my attention?"

"Will." Lecter approached in a way that charmed those who were watching, it was impossible not to lose yourself in that man. "You are pure. You are my antithesis." He stopped in front of the child and placed his right hand on the neck of it. 

A chill went up by Will's body, not a shiver of fear, but of pleasure. A dead moan came out of her mouth. 

"Lecter ... Go away, save yourself."

"Can't, I've lost me a long time. No use for me anymore." 

"Hannibal ..."

 "No, you know it's true. I do not have humanity. I'm a monster"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Silence

 "There was only two people in the world have awakened something good in me."

"Your aunt and?"

"And you Will." Lecter pulled Will' head closer, involving the minor with his body and and kissing him as much wished .

"I opened myself to you Will, I showed myself to you , I was hoping you could change."

"What did you just do?" Ghaham spoke through the lips of the doctor, still stunned by the situation .

"What should be done since the first day I met you."

The kisses continued , the pace increased , deeper , more real . More sore.

The smallest interrupted caresses. "This means you love me?" His gaze was never so happy. 

"No." Hannibal said. "I have not loved anyone to Misha not be, but I was not like that when I lived with her. Sorry Will, if I could, I would tell you every day that I love you. But I do not want to lie, not for you." 

Graham turned, did not want the psychiatrist saw a sign of weakness. "I ..." His voice was blurred, and his eyes too. 

Lecter approached from behind, put his lips on the collarbone Will Lecter approached from behind, put his lips on Will collarbone and arms at the waist of the same. Embracing a strong, trying to calm him down.  
"You have to leave now." 

"But ..." 

"But nothing." Lecter turned forward, wrapped even stronger. "Go away." Lecter pulled again for another kiss, and saw that being who causes so many strange emotions it go away forever.

The office door opened

Someone entered

Hannibal closed the eyes

It all ended

But it was worth.


	2. Sorry for can't say that I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will received a letter for Hannibal that destroyed ever more his sanity

_Dear Graham,_

_Being back in Eastern Europe is splendid! Remind me, if our destinations come together again, to take you on a journey in those regions. I wanted to send news before, but I feared it would not be the safest. And it may not seem true, but I do not want to cause you any harm._

Will's vision was blurry, he felt his hand on the counter until he found his glasses, got up from the bed and staggered toward the switch, the lamp light was not enough. It was 2:37 in the morning and he had taken another insomnia to read the letter he had received from Hannibal. For a few days the dark-haired man was taking courage so that he could open the ivory paper with an H-badge that sealed it. 

_I do not remember the exact day we met for the last time, but I'm sure it's been a while. And mentioning this, I'm sorry for leaving without at least an explanation of my attitudes. I'm afraid I did not use reason when I kissed you, I did not study the consequences. But I would be a fool if  did not take advantage of that opportunity. You, in a way, will calm me down, give me some peace if that's possible for a person like me. And after all, I wanted to know what exactly you, Will Graham, felt for me._

1209 days.  

This was the time that had passed since the last time Will had touched his lips to Lecter's. Will did not want to admit it to himself, but he'd been counting the time since. Graham still hoped the psychiatrist would come back. He still had hope that she could fix Lecter's broken soul.  

He was a man in love who had nothing beyond his mistakes.  

What did he feel? He felt like an idiot. So many people to fall in love, he chose precisely the one he could not reciprocate, not because he did not want to, but because he could not. And that made the young man totally unsure. A storm of thoughts ravaged Graham's mind. His life was now being controlled by a series of "what ifs." What if Hannibal could feel something? Would he feel for Will soon? 

He also felt used. He felt an experiment in Hannibal's hand, and in a strange, unhealthy way he did not care about it, even liked it. Was he a masochist and Lecter his health? He no longer cared about anything else.On the day Hannibal fled, he took Will's sanity with him. 

  
_I wanted to see you soon, and so I hope it happens. I'm sorry I can never tell to you that I love you, Hannibal Lecter_  
 

Will was stunned. The letter, now folded over her bed, brought with her a pain, a pain mixed with memories and uncertain futures. But above all, it was a good pain, a pleasurable pain.That piece of paper was the most physical thing Will had of Hannibal around.  

The FBI agent threw himself into bed and decided that for a few minutes he would give up for his reason. He took the letter with his left hand and sniffed it. He felt the sweet, strong odor of the colony the psychiatrist liked to use. For a moment he felt the warm body of the other over his, felt his experienced hands roaming his body. That feeling was so good, he longed for more. 

Will put his glasses on the nightstand and closed her eyes, now all what he needed was the touch and the memories. He put his right hand on the waistband of his pants and came down his pajamas, he was without underwear, better. He closed his fingers around the entire circumference of his cock. He did a slow dance with his hand, stiffening his dick. 

Then he felt more comfortable and began to touch himself without any modesty, exploring his body even more, gasped loudly when he imagined that it could be Lecter performing those movements. His body warmed, something inside him was awakened. His belly looked flaming, Will face flushed. 

He increased his movements and his body accompanied with pleasure, more writhing was for lust. He could not control his mouth when it came from the name Hannibal.It was not long before Will poured his ecstasy into his own hand. He was satisfied, satisfied some of his desire.In a few minutes their thoughts were re-opened and with them doubts. Up to 1209 days ago he considered himself straight, but now? He laughed. He had enjoyed a man. Not anyone, but for Hannibal Lecter.With much regret he got up and turned off the light, decided not to take a bath, he was still weak for it.Will stretched out on the bed and listened to the sound of hus breathing that insisted on killing the perfect silence of the night. It did not take long to fall asleep. 

The young agent didn't know that someone had watched the whole scene and delighted in it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey don't forget to tell me your opinion! Thanks!


End file.
